Outdoor speakers are often positioned near patios, decks, pools, and other outdoor areas for reproducing music, talk radio, and other audio. Conventional outdoor speaker systems often include a low-range speaker and a number of mid-range to high-range speakers spaced from the low-range speaker. The frequency ranges of the low-range speaker and the mid-range to high-range speakers often overlap, with crossover frequency soundwaves being generated by both the low range speaker and the mid-range to high-range speakers. When the speakers are spaced apart, the crossover frequency soundwaves are often out of phase with each other in portions of the listening area, thus resulting in unwanted wave cancellation or muting effects.